The present invention relates to book stand, and relates more particularly to a folding book stand which can be folded up into a flat condition when not in use and, which can be adjusted to hold the book in any of a series of tilted positions.
When writing or arranging data, one may prepare reference books for reference. If to lie a reference book on the table and opened for reading, the reference book will occupy much table space. Furthermore, when reading a reference book, a reader may have to hold down the leaves of the reference book by the hand or a paper weight. However, one tends to be annoyed and impatient when reading a reference book in such a manner. There are book stands developed to eliminate these problems. FIG. 1 shows a folding book stand which can be arranged in the operative position to support a book in a tilted position convenient for reading, or folded up into a collapsed condition when not in use. This folding book stand is comprised of a base plate, a supporting plate, and two folding arms bilaterally connected between the base plate and the supporting plate. The supporting plate has a flange perpendicularly disposed at one end for supporting the book. This structure of book stand is suitable for supporting a thin book or few sheets of paper only. When a book is opened and supported on this structure of book stand, the leaves of the book tend to be turned by wind. Furthermore, this structure of book stand does not cause a sense of beauty.